What IS A Half Breed?
by Lil' Signing Angel
Summary: Inuyasha’s mother sends him through the well as a young child so he can have a chance at a normal life. Years later, the now teenage Inuyasha, who doesn't remember anyting about his childhood, meets Kagome and they soon discover Inuyasha's secret...
1. What's A Half Breed?

A/N: Welcome! AouraMaiden is happy that you have decided to read her work. Yes, AouraMaiden is speaking in 3rd person at this moment because it is 1:30am and she is very tired. Please excuse her and don't forget about the notes she left. Thank you for your cooperation during this time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...but hey, one can dream!

Just a few points about the story:

1. Kikyo will not be part of this story, so anything that would have effected Inuyasha/Kagome's relationship because of her, doesn't exist.

2. Of course, what would an Inuyasha FanFic be without some of the other key characters?! No worries, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede will all show up soon! (And don't think I'm going to leave out their little...quirks)

3. Because Kikyo will not be in this story (refer to #1) any strange and/or familiar feelings Inuyasha has about Kagome are to relate to his mother. (If you are thinking anything nasty, get your mind out of the gutter! Ewww!)

Well, that's about it. And now, onto the Fic!

What _Is_ A Half Breed?

"Get out of here!"

"We don't want your kind in our village!"

"Find somewhere else to live, half-breed!"

A young boy, no older then 5 or 6 years old, heard these shouts as he passed though the village he called home. Half-breed? He had heard the people of the village say it before and didn't like how it made him feel when they said it about _him_. But he didn't know what it meant. Arriving home, he decided to ask his mother about it.

"Mother, what's a half-breed?" The tiny boy asked as he approached his mother and pulled lightly at her flowing kimono. Looking up at her beautiful, human face, his young eyes saw her gorgeous ones filling up with slated tears.

"Mother?" He asked, becoming frightened. Why was his mother crying?

"Inuyasha, promise me," she said, kneeling down before her son and holding him in her loving arms, "promise me that you will never forget me. You will never forget who and _what_ you are."

"Mother? Why are you crying?" He asked, holding his mother just as tightly in his small arms as she was holding him in hers. His little white ears twitched slightly, as they always did when he was upset.

"Promise me, Inuyasha." She repeated. Her voice, though still loving, was firm and full of sadness.

"I...I promise." He said quietly. His mother then pulled him in closer to her and held her son tightly, for what she knew was going to be the last time.

The next day, as the sun rose in the east and brought new light to the world, Inuyasha's mother carried her sleeping son out of the village and into the forest. Though the sun was rising, the thick trees kept the pair in relative darkness.

They soon came to a large clearing and in the center of the clearing was a well. Gazing down into it, it appeared to be empty except for a few scattered bones, but she knew its secret. It was for the best. Looking at the small child in her arms one last time she ran her hand across his smooth, soft cheek, then through his flowing white hair and finally, up to his adorable ears.

"Your father was a great and honorable demon," she whispered, "and I know you will be just as great." Giving him a kiss on the top of his head caused Inyasha to stir in his sleep and slowly open his eyes.

"Mother?" He asked with a heavy yawn.

"It's alight, my darling. You just close your eyes and dream the sweetest dreams." Nodding with understanding and fatigue, Inuyasha obediently closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. Large tears began to fall from her eyes and land on his favorite red haori.

"Please, don't forget." She begged almost silently as she slipped a prayer necklace over her son's head, and kissed him one final time before turning back to the well. "Good-bye." She sighed and let her only son fall into the depths of the well.

A/N: So, what do you think? This is just the beginning, don't worry. There's plenty more where this came from! I promise!

:-: Aoura Maiden :-:


	2. A Meeting In The Park

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...but I wouldn't mind being a half demon myself!

What _Is_ A Half Breed?

A bird was singing next to him. The wind was whistling around him. The warm suns rays were shinning through the tree limbs onto the 16 year old boys' face. Slowly opening his eyes, the boy quickly held one arm over his face to shield the blinding sun.

Rubbing his tired, amber eyes, he sat up, leaned against the trunk of the tree and stretched out. With a heavy yawn, he scratched his head and behind his ears. Sleeping in a tree always make his ears itch for some reason. His long white hair was in a tangled mess, but that was nothing a few minutes of running his long claws through couldn't solve.

Suddenly, his sensitive nose caught a delicious sent near by. The sent of fresh sushi and some left over yakisoba noodles from the previous night's dinner. Looking down below him, the boy spied his first meal of the day. Smiling at his good luck, Inuyasha stood up on the branch that he had been sleeping on and prepared himself to jump.

A girl, about 14 or 15 years old was walking though the park on her way to school. On her back was a book bag and what just happened to be poking out of the top of it? That's right, a lunch box, just waiting for someone to snatch up.

Looking down at his unsuspecting victim, Inuyasha watched her as she walked passed his tree. She glanced up ward and he could see her face. She was sort of cute. Her long black hair hung loosely down her back and her arms swung back and forth at her sides as she walked. Her slender legs, which were exposed under her uniform skirt, allowed her to take long strides across the grass.

He quickly shook the thought from his head. He had no time to think about that now! He was hungry and she was his meal ticket. As she passed the tree, Inuyasha saw his chance and took it. Leaping down from his branch, he seemed to fly though the air. When he was directly over the girl, he dove straight down at her. With his claws out and ready, he reached for the book bag, ready to snatch it from right off her back.

Without warning, the girl turned around and came face to face with the hungry, driving Inuyasha. They're eyes locked for a split second and something happened. Inuyasha forget about everything else; his surroundings, his breakfast, the fact that he was falling! The way she looked at him reminded him of someone....

"Whoa!" The girl cried as Inuyasha came crashing down to the ground. He laid there, face flat in the dirt at the girls feet, for what felt like an eternity. He felt so stupid! He'd never fallen out of his tree before. What had caused him to loose his concentration? After a moment he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh my god! Are you alright? Can I help y..." a soft female voice, full of concern started but never completed the sentence. Inuyasha then felt the hand move from his shoulder to his ear. Before he knew it, there was a hand on each of his ears, gently rubbing them.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He exclaimed, pulling his head out of the girls grasp and looking up.

"Oh! You're awake!" The girl sounded surprised and yet, disappointed.

"Sure I'm awake! What? You thought that fall would knock me out or something?" Inuyasha howled as he sat up and glared at the girl in front of him.

"Well, no, but..." the girl began, "are those real?" She finally asked aloud, referring to his ears.

"Of course they are." Inuyasha answered defensively, crossing his arms and putting his hands inside the sleeves of his haori. "What, do you think I'd wear 'toy' ears just for fun?"

"But how?" The girl persisted, looking at the boy with even more curiosity. The boy, in response to the question, simply snorted and turned away. He sat there, cross legged on the grass with his arms folded across his chest like s stubborn child.

"Like I know." He snapped, his ears twitching.

"Are you sure you're alright? That was a pretty nasty fall. Maybe I should take you to the doctor or..."

"I'm fine! Why do you care anyway?" Inuyasha shouted, turning back to the girl.

"Looks like you bruised your ego more then anything," she mumbled under her breath, thinking he wouldn't hear her. Unfortunately, he did. His ears twitched again and his arm tensed up. How badly he wanted to just take his clawed hands and slash her to bits.

"Why where you up there in the first place?" She asked, taking her book bag off her shoulder and setting it down besides her. Inuyasha turned back to face her. His eyes followed her hands every move and remained focused on the bag as it was placed next to her.

"Getting some sleep, what else?" He answered matter-of-factly, never taking his eyes off the lunch box. His stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since the previous day's lunch when he swiped a bagged lunch from a passing office worker out on his break.

"Sleeping? In a tree?" The girl inquired. This boy was turning out to be stranger and stranger by the minute.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"No, it just seems sort of...." Oh, what was the word she was looking for? Suddenly, something around the boy's neck caught her eye. "What's this?" She asked, reaching out to touch the necklace that suddenly caught her attention. It was a very interesting necklace; it was made up of a pattern of 5 purple beads then a small fang (tooth) which repeated a number of times.

"Nothing," Inuyasha quickly hid the necklace under his red haori. The girl sat back on her heels and looked over the boy again. He was a hansom one; with large amber eyes surrounded by flowing white mane of hair. The haori he was wearing was like nothing the girl had ever seen before. She couldn't really describe it. It was just so unique, like the boy himself. But she still wanted to know more about those ears!

"So what's your name?" The girls' voice was soft and gentle.

"What's yours?" Inuyasha demanded. He wasn't about to give away his name before finding out hers.

"Higurashi Kagome." The girl answered. Inuyasha looked a bit surprised. He didn't expect her to actually answer. "Your turn," Kagome said, leaning forward towards the boy, waiting his response. As she looked on at him, she noticed that his eyes were fixated, not on her, but on her book bag. What's up with the guy?

"Kagome!" A female voice called out from across the park. From across the way, Kagome could see 2 girls dressed exactly the same as her; a couple of friends from school.

"Hang on a minute!" Kagome called back. "Well?" She asked, turning back to the boy, but to her great surprise, he was gone. Looking around, the only thing that remained of the strange boy was a small dent in the grass where he had been sitting and another where he had landed from his fall. She looked up into the tree and could see some of the leaves on the branches rustling.

"Coward," she said in a loud whisper to the tree.

"Kagome! Come on, we're going to be late." Kagome's friend, Yuka, said as she rushed across the park. A moment later, Yuka, along with Kagome's other friend, Eri, was at Kagome's side.

"What are you doing here?" Eri asked.

"I was just...just..." Kagome had to think of a lie and quick. She couldn't tell her friends that she was talking to some strange boy who just fell out of a tree right on top of her!

"Who were you talking to?" Yuka inquired.

"No one! I mean...aren't we going to be late?" Kagome quickly changed the subject, picked up her book bag and stood up. Brushing the remaining pieces of grass and leaves from her legs, she quickly began walking in the opposite direction of the tree with her confused friends following closely behind her.

A/N: Don't think Inuyasha's getting away that easily! Two quick points for those of you that don't know.

#1. In Japan, you introduce yourself by saying your last name first, thus, the reason for Kagome saying her name was Higurashi Kagome.

#2. A haori is a type of outfit guys wear in Japan. If you've ever seen the Inuyasha anime or read the manga, that's what he's wearing.

Just a few notes! Thanks for reading and come again soon!

:: Aoura Maiden ::


	3. Second Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...damn

What _Is_ A Half Breed?

Later the day, after the girls had finally arrived to school 15 minutes late, Yuka asked Kagome again about what she was doing in the park.

"So really, what were you doing? I know you were talking to someone."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kagome insisted, putting her math book away and reaching into her bag for her lunch. That's when she realized it

"It's gone!" She shouted, emptying her book bag onto her desk. Yuka and Eri were beside her in a minute, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Did you forget your lunch?" Eri asked, picking up some papers that had flown off the desk and onto the floor.

"No, _he_ took it. Why that...that..." Kagome was so furious, she could hardly speak!

"Who?!" Yuka and Eri asked urgently. Kagome realized what she had said but didn't really know how to explain what had happened earlier. It all seemed so weird.

"Just this....boy," Kagome finally answered.

"I knew it!" Yuka shouted, jumping up in excitement. Everyone else in the class turned around and started staring at the 3 girls. Kagome put her head down on her desk to hide her quickly blushing face. "So who is it?" Yuka asked after she had finally calmed down. She was always trying to hook Kagome up with guys, but Kagome just wasn't interested in being in a relationship.

"He's no one," Kagome answered quickly, lifting her head from the desk. "Hey Ayume, can I have some of your lunch? I'm starving." Kagome asked, turning around to a girl standing behind her. She wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Sure," Ayume said and went back to her desk to retrieve her lunch.

"Don't try to pull this." Yuka snapped. "Now tell me, who is he?"

"Here you go, Kagome." Ayume said, placing a small bento box on Kagome's desk. "By the way, happy birthday."

"Oh, that's right! It's your birthday!" Eri exclaimed. "Yuka, we need to take her out for lunch on Saturday!"

"Sure, alright, whatever. Now, for the last time, who is..." But Yuka never got a chance to finish.

"Oh, look at that! I totally forgot that I need to talk to Sensei Rosen about some homework problems before history class. See you guys later!" Kagome jumped up, grabbed her book bag and raced out of the classroom.

"You can't hide him forever!" Yuka called after her.

"She didn't even finish her lunch." Eri pointed out. "I wonder if she's not feeling well?"

"If she's sick, it's because she's love sick." Yuka said, sitting down in a huff.

:-:

After school finally got out, Kagome raced home before Yuka and Eri could catch her for another interrogation. But instead of following her normal route, she decided to go back the way she came and try to find that boy again. She wanted her lunch box back!

When she reached the tree that he had fallen from, she looked up, expecting to see him perched on one of the branches like some sort of large squirrel. Unfortunately, he was no where in sight. Sitting down at the base of the tree, Kagome sighed heavily. There was no way she was going to find him now. And she had no way of knowing who he was, only what he looked like. If there was one thing she wouldn't forget was those ears.

"Well, wherever you are, I hope you're happy. Not only did I not eat lunch, now my friends think I have some secret boyfriend or something!" Now what was she supposed to do? Sighing again in defeat, Kagome was about to get up when she heard rustling from above her. Looking up, she saw the leaves on the branches directly above her moving, as if something was there. It was probably just a bird or something. It was then that she saw something colorful poke out from behind a leaf. It wasn't the colorful wing of a bird, but the bright colored plastic corner of her lunch box!

"Hey!" She shouted up into the tree, jumping to her feet. "Give that back!" Almost like following her order, the lunch box dropped the ground and landed with a 'thud'. Picking it up, Kagome opened it and found it completely empty except for the plastic containers that once held her homemade sushi and yakisoba.

"You ate my lunch?!" She cried at the tree. An older couple who were passing though the park stopped and starred at Kagome for a moment before continuing on their way, muttering under their breath about the strange habits of today's youth.

"Fine," Kagome said, gathering up her stuff. "See you later," she said sarcastically. She began to walk away, headed home, when she stooped down and picked up a small rock. Turning back to the tree she wound up and hurled it into the branches out of frustration. The moment it left her fingers, she hoped that she didn't hit an animal, except that eared-boy. Her wish was granted.

"OW!" She heard the cry from the tree. Stopping dead in her tracks, Kagome quickly turned around and raced back to the tree.

"Hey!" she called up again. This time, she got an answer.

"Whadja do that for?" The boy asked jumping down from the branch he had been occupying. He was rubbing the back of his head with quite a bit of force that could be taken as frustration.

"That's what you get for stealing my lunch!" Kagome retaliated, not ready to back down to this punk. The boy looked on at her with a bit of surprise. No one had ever talked to him like that before. Actually, no one really _ever_ talked to him. What was with this girl? The two starred at each other for a few minutes, neither one wanting to back down. Finally, Kagome broke the silence.

"So who are you, really?" She glared at him while he glared right back at her. "I told you my name, what's yours?" The boy remained silent for some time, but Kagome refused to let him get away again without getting his name.

"Inuyasha," he finally answered. Kagome looked on at him with surprise. Inuyasha? What kind of name was that?

"Inuyasha?" She asked aloud. Inuyasha shot Kagome an evil glance before turning his back to her.

"Yeah, so what's wrong with it?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Nothing, it's just so...so..." Kagome didn't really know how to describe it, "unusual."

"Suites me fine." Inuyasha put plainly. Kagome looked on at the boy and tried to decide what was really going on inside that head of his. Although he put on a badass attitude, he seemed lonely, almost sad.

"So, where do you live?" Kagome broke another awkward silence with another personal question. Inuyasha didn't turn around; he simply pointed one of his long fingers up toward the tree. "You live in a tree?"

No answer.

"What about your parents? Where are they at?" This must have stuck something with him, because Inuyasha whirled around with amazing speed and was only an inch away from Kagome's face in a split second. Gasping in surprise, Kagome tried to pull away, but only succeeded in backing herself up to the trunk of the tree. Inuyasha's eyes blazed with anger for a second before he pulled away her.

Kagome held her breath until he pulled away, then let out a long sigh. 'I guess that was a bad question to ask on my part' she thought to herself. Watching Inuyasha carefully, she noticed that his hand was clutched in a fist and his ears were twitching Suddenly, Inuyasha sprang up into the tree and disappeared within its many thick branches.

"Hey! Wait!" Kagome cried, rushing out from under the tree so she could see the branches better. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...to..." Well, she wasn't really sure what she did to offend him. Then she had an idea about what had upset him so much; maybe he was an orphan? Maybe his parents had died, leaving him alone in the harsh world to fend for himself. This thought brought a tear to Kagome's eyes. How hard it must have been for him. No wonder he acted the way he did.

"Look, I'm sorry. I had no idea you were an...an..."

"A what?" Inuyasha shouted from the tree top. "I'm a what?!" He demanded, bearing his claws in a manner ready to strike out at her.

"Aren't you an orphan?" Kagome said in almost a whisper. Inuyasha didn't answer. He just looked down at her.

"Get out of here." He snarled before disappearing once again to the sanctuary of his tree. Kagome stood stunned. There was nothing she could do now. She had offended him. So, finally accepting her defeat, Kagome gathered up her stuff and headed home.

A/N: Nothing to say now...

:: Aoura Maiden ::


	4. Back Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome or Sango or Miroku...wow, I don't have anything, do it? But I have my stories!

What _Is_ A Half Breed?

Back at home, Kagome hardly said two words all evening. She couldn't get the look on Inuyasha's face out of her mind. Her family noticed her attitude change as well.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Her mother asked as she tried to pass her the fried rice for the third time.

"What? Oh, sorry." Kagome said, taking the rice bowl from her mother.

"What's on your mind? I can tell something's bothering you."

"Oh, nothing." Kagome tried to cover up.

"I bet she has a boyfriend at school." Sota, Kagome's younger brother, teased.

"I do NOT have a boyfriend!" Kagome shouted, jumping up from her seat and rushing out of the kitchen. Her family looked on for a second, watching her storm off towards her room.

"Yep, she likes a boy." Kagome's grandfather said as he dug into his Udon. Sota and his mother simply nodded in agreement before continuing their meal.

In her room, Kagome laid back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what had happened today. That poor boy; living his life all alone, with no one in the world to take care of him. Maybe there's something she could do to help him? That was it! She could gather up some stuff and bring it to him!

So gathering up some blankets, extra clothes, and a good amount of food, Kagome crammed it all in her book bag. Remembering that it was supposed to rain that night, she also grabbed her rain coat and, as soon she was sure everyone was sleep, snuck out of the house and headed straight for the park.

:-:

Back in his tree, Inuyasha sat sulking. His stomach rumbled again, reminding him that he was still hungry. Choosing to ignore it, he sat up and glanced around. It was dark out and the wind had picked up.

"Who the hell did that girl think she was?" He asked himself bitterly. "What does she know about me? Nothing!" Thinking about it, he couldn't remember anything about his parents. No, that wasn't true; his mother. He could faintly remember her. He could remember that she had beautiful eyes. Reaching up, he gently ran a finger across one of the polished beads on his necklace. It was from her, it had to be. Even though he never remembered her actually giving it to him, he knew it was from her; the only thing he had.

Suddenly, a rumbling could be heard, but this time, it was _not_ from Inuyasha's empty stomach. Looking out to the East, a bright bolt of lightning could be seen skipping across the sky, giving off new light.

"Damn," Inuyasha muttered, knowing it was going to be a _long_ night in the rain. So, accepting that there was nothing he could do about it, Inuyasha settled back on his branch and waited.

:-:

Meanwhile, Kagome raced from her home to the park, with her heavily loaded book bag weighing her down slightly. As she was waiting for the street sign to change, she heard it. The low rumble of thunder not far in the distance. Kagome knew she had to hurry, otherwise, not only would poor Inuyasha freeze, but so would she! So, as soon as the light changed, allowing her to cross the street, she doubled her pace and rushed into the park.

Once she arrived, she realized her next dilemma; figuring out which tree he had been in. It had been in the middle of the day before, with the sun shinning brightly, but now, in the middle of the night and a storm approaching, it would be nearly impossible to tell which tree was which!

Just as the thought of turning back and heading home came to her mind, Kagome got an even better idea. Reaching down, she picked up a stone from the ground and took aim at the nearest tree. Winding up, she again, hoped she wouldn't hit a defenseless animal. The only think she wanted to hit, was that boy.

'But what if you hurt him?' a voiced in the back of her mind protested. Kagome seriously considered that scenario. Now, she didn't have that good of an arm, but she still could throw better then half the boys at her school and since she did archery, that also helped build up her arm muscle.

'And what if you don't fine him? He could be starving or freezing or...' Kagome didn't let herself think about any other possibilities.

"Alright, here I go." She said as she released the stone and watched it fly into the branches. The next thing she heard was the hollow, wooden 'thunk' and the rustle of leaves. Then silence. "Ok, let's try that again." So, picking up another stone, she tossed it into another tree. To her disappointment, she got the same response. Over and over, tree after tree, Kagome hurled rocks in the dark.

Soon, she found that she couldn't find anymore rocks on the ground around her. It was too dark to really see anything and the only source of light was an occasional bolt of lightning from the on coming storm. She felt a few random rain drops fall from the sky onto her head. She didn't have much time left. Holding her final stone in her hand, she looked around and decided on her final target.

"If this doesn't work, I can't say I didn't try," she told herself. So, taking aim at the tree, she released the rock.

A/N: Did it work? Did it work? Well, let's find out in the next chapter shall we?

:: Aoura Maiden ::


	5. When Rocks Fly and Rain Pours

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...but who says I can't stalk him?

What _Is_ A Half Breed?

Where we last left off_... 'So, taking aim at the tree, she released the rock...'_

A second later, she heard the sound she had been waiting for.

"What in all the hells...?!"

It was him!

"Inuyasha!" She called, running with all she had over to the winning tree. "Inuyasha! Come down!"

"Why do you keep doing that?" He demanded, refusing showing himself.

"I had to find out which tree you were in!"

"By throwing rocks at me?!"

"I can't see in the dark! How else am I supposed to know where you're at?" This conversation was turning out to be very different from what Kagome envisioned it to be.

"What do _you_ want?" Inuyasha's voice was harsh. His words seemed to cut at Kagome like daggers. She couldn't believe how rude this boy was. And after all the concern she felt for him!

"I _was_ going to give you some stuff for the night," she started, putting her hands on her hips as a sign of frustration, "but now I'm thinking about just heading home!" Inuyasha sat on his branch for a few minutes, watching the girl from behind the safety of the leaves. At the last possible second, he leapt down, landing perfectly in front of her.

Surprised at his sudden appearance, Kagome tried to back up, but the weight of her book bag began to pull her down. Letting out a short shriek, Kagome prepared herself to land on the hard ground, but found the impact never came. Looking up, she saw Inuyasha standing over her, holding the strap to her book bag up.

"Thanks," She said, regaining her balance and standing up straight. But it wasn't until she tried to take another step that she found that Inuyasha was still holding tightly to her bag.

"Hey, let go." She ordered, leaning forward to try to escape his grasp. So, obeying her command, Inuyasha released the bag from his clawed grip, causing Kagome to fly forward and land flat on her face. Lifting her head up, she saw Inuyasha standing over her, a large smirk across his face.

"Now you know how it feels," he said smugly. Kagome could feel her face redden as she quickly got to her feet. After long, awkward silence, with the two staring at each other, Inuyasha finally broke down and spoke.

"So, what did you say you had for me?" Before Kagome could answer, a heavy clap of thunder shook the ground underneath them. It wasn't more then a moment after that when lightning crossed the sky, illuminating everything. As the sky was lit up, the heavens above opened up and allowed it's contents to pour down upon the unsuspecting pair.

"We have to get so shelter!" Kagome cried over the pouring rain and harsh thunder. She took off running the general direction of her home, believing that InuYasha was following her. Turning back, she was about to tell him where she lived, incase they got separated in the darkness, but was surprised to find that he was no where in sight. "Inuyasha!" She called, stopping dead in her tracks, trying to see through the heavy darkness that surrounded her.

"Man, girls are slow!" A cocky voice came from behind her. Whirling around as quickly as she could, Kagome found Inuyasha standing about 10 yards in front of her.

"How did you...?"

"Come on, I'm getting soaked." He said, briskly walking up to her and taking the book bag from her back. Kagome looked on in surprise as he did so. Was he helping her now? "So, where are we going?" He asked, slinging the heavy bag onto his back with ease.

"I don't live far from here; about 2 blocks down the street. We can rest there until...for a while." She answered, pointing in the general direction. She didn't really know what to say without upsetting him about his 'situation' again.

"Alright then, let's go!" And with that, Inuyasha took of at an amazing speed toward the street.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kagome yelled, following the strange boy across the park in the pouring rain.

A/N: Alright, I know I'm long winded but I promise, we are really going to be getting in to the story soon. I can't wait to bring up his past! And who knows, maybe our favorite demon exterminator, monk and fox demon will show up...hmmmmm


	6. Ramen Does A Body Good

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...but I do own this story. It's mine, MINE I say!

What _IS_ A Half Breed?

When they finally reached her house, Kagome decided _not_ to bring him into the house. What would her family say to her bringing this strange boy into their home in the middle of the night, soaking wet? Instead, she led him around the back to the old well house. Her family lived in the Sunset shrine, where everything had a story. Once inside, Kagome began to ring out her hair and clothes. The boy set the bag down, wandered over to a corner of the well-house and shook the excess water from his body.

"Do you want some dry clothes?" Kagome offered, holding out some of her fathers' old clothes. Inuyasha looked at the bundle being held out to him and laughed.

"What do I need those for?" He asked ungratefully.

"So you don't catch your death by sitting around in wet clothes." Kagome answered harshly. Why was he acting like this?

"Ha. I never get sick." He replied smugly.

"Fine then," she said, tossing the clothes aside. Pulling a blanket from her bag, Kagome wrapped herself in it and sat down on the steps that lead down to the well. Neither one said anything for quite a while. They just sat there in silence. After a while, Inuyasha finally broke the silence.

"So, you got anything to eat in that over sized bag of yours?" Looking over to her left, she saw the boy sitting down with on the floor, once again with his hands hidden inside his haori sleeves.

"Uh, yeah," she said, pulling her back closer to her so that she could rummage though it. Pulling out some plastic containers, she set out what she had bought. "Let's see, I have some yakisoba, a few pieces of California roll and some instant Ramen." She explained, pointing to each container. Inuyasha's ears perked up when he read 'Ramen'.

"Ramen?" he repeated, leaning forward as if suddenly interested in what Kagome had to say.

"Yeah, I made some earlier." She said, realizing that this might be his weak spot. "Do you want some?" She asked sweetly, holding out a set of chopsticks towards Inuyasha. She watched him carefully as his hand slowly emerged from his sleeve and began to reach out toward the offering. He had long slender fingers which bared razor sharp claws at the end of each. Maybe that's why he kept them concealed in his clothing, to hide the claws. In a flash, the chopsticks were out of Kagome's hands and in Inuyasha's. In his other hand, he held the container of instant Ramen.

"How did you...?" Kagome tried to ask but found he wasn't listening. He just sat there, almost inhaling the noodles. 'He must be starving,' Kagome thought, deciding against asking him anything else until he had finished. Not long after that, almost all the food Kagome had packed was gone. Inuyasha was just finishing up the last few California rolls when he stopped mid-bite.

"Hey," he said suddenly. Kagome looked up and found him staring at her. "Did...did you want some?" He asked, almost meekly, holding out the container to her, which now only held 2 pieces of sushi.

"No, it's alright. You finish it." She said, pushing the container back towards him. She was hungry since she stormed off during dinner, but for her, it was more important that he ate. Who knew when he had his last meal! When he had finished the last rolls, he set the container down and leaned back contently.

"I don't remember the last time I had that much food all at once!" He commented to himself. Kagome couldn't help but hearing and suddenly felt a pang of guilt for throwing those rocks at him.

"Do you want something else? I could run into the house and make...make..." What could she make that wouldn't wake up her family?

"No. I'm fine." His voice was strange; soft and conserved. "Uh...thanks." He added after a minute.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Why did you do this? Why were you acting like you were so worried or something?" Inuyasha was examining her with questioning eyes. He never was one to trust someone at the first chance. He suspected there was some motive behind her generosity.

"I don't know." Kagome answered honestly. "I started to feel bad about throwing that rock at you and..."

"You should have." Inuyasha interrupted. Kagome glared at him.

"But now I'm starting to regret that I ever felt anything for you, especially sympathy!" She exclaimed.

"Sympathy? What?" Inuyasha cried, jumping to his feet. "Why on earth would you feel sorry for me?" His body became tense and his hands ready to strike out. Although she was frightened, Kagome didn't want him to know it.

"Oh, just sit." She ordered, hoping her voice wasn't as shaky as she thought it was. The two stared menacingly at each other for a few minutes, then for some reason, Inuyasha obeyed and sat back down in his traditional fashion; cross-legged and cross-armed. Kagome sighed. What was wrong with him? She tries to do something nice and he acts like she's out to kill him!

"Are you sure you don't want some dry clothes?" She asked him again. His hair, like hers, was still soaking wet and, though he tried to hide it, she could see him shivering slightly. "Here." She took off the blanket that had been keeping her warm and held it out to him. His eyes, still filmed over with suspicion, watched her as she removed the thick piece of cloth and held it out to him.

"Feh." He spat. "I don't need that. Now, you on the other hand...weak girls..." he added under her breath.

"Excuse me for trying to be considerate!" She shouted back. Inuyasha pulled back slightly. He still wasn't used to people talking like that to him. This girl doesn't give up or back down, does she? Looking around, not wanting to look Kagome in the eye, he began examining every square inch of the well house.

"So, where are we? Some kind of shrine?" He asked. Glancing down the steps at the well, Inuyasha suddenly got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach; like he had been here before. There was something strangely familiar about this well. Something just didn't feel right. Noticing his strange expression as he gazed at the well, Kagome wondered what was going though his mind.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" She inquired. She received no answer, just a blank stare from the strange boy. "Inuyasha?" She asked again. Hearing his name seemed to bring him out of the trance that had him ensnared. Shaking his head clear, sending more loose water drops flying in all directions, he finally looked up. His skin had turned pale and his eyes were coated with fear and confusion.

"What?" He asked, as if unsure of what had just happened.

"What's wrong? You look terrible."

"Shut up!" He shouted.

'Well, I know he's alright now.' Kagome thought to herself.

Another long silence.

"Yeah," Kagome said randomly. Inuyasha looked up at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Yeah what?"

"Yeah, we are in a shrine." She answered his earlier question. "My family has lived in the Sunset Shrine for as long as I can remember. Everything here has a story, or at least that's what my grandfather says." Inuyasha looked away, hardly entertained by these child's fairy tales.

"Heh, stories are for children." He said gruffly. Kagome looked on and gave him a sad smile. He probably never got to have a child hood, so to him, the idea of a family sitting down together to hear a story, meant nothing. Feeling something awkward, Inuyasha looked up and found Kagome staring at him strangely. "What's that look for?" He demanded. He didn't like it when people stared at him.

"Nothing. I'm sorry." Kagome said, quickly averting her gaze. Soon, the silence and cold got the best of Kagome. Leaning against the railing of the stairs, she slowly allowed her eyes to close and gave in to fatigue. Before either one knew it, she was sound asleep.

Inuyasha stayed awake for a while, staring down at the well. Why did he have this feeling when he looked at it? What was so special about it? The strange feeling in the pit of his stomach had returned and was bothering him even more then before.

"What the hell's wrong with me?" He mumbled to himself, leaning back against the opposite railing. Looking over at the girl to see if she had heard him, he realized that she had fallen asleep. She seemed so peaceful and innocent, especially since she wasn't yelling at him. Looking a bit more closely, he noticed that her shoulders were shaking. Probably from the cold, Inuyasha thought as he started at her for a few moments.

Glancing around, he found the blanket that she had offered him. As quietly as he could, he crept over to where she sat sleeping and picked up the blanket from the floor. Then, very gently so as not to wake her, he placed it over her shoulders. She immediately reacted to the external warmth and pulled the corner of it closer, tucking it under her chin. Inuyasha jumped back, not wanting to be hovering over her if she woke up. Luck for him, she simply snuggled under the blanket and continued to sleep.

Sighing with relief, he took a step back and took another look at her. 'Heh, stupid girl. She would have frozen to death if I wasn't here,' he thought to himself. Turning around, he made sure the door to the well house was securely closed then settled himself down beside it. No sense in leaving the place unprotected. If he was going to stay there for the night, why not make it safe, right?

So, making himself comfortable against the wall, he stared off into the darkness. No, he was staring at her. Why? What was so special about this girl? What's so special about this place? What was wrong with him?! Sighing, he settle back and tried to clear his mind. The last thing he remembers thinking to himself was, 'I wonder where I'll get some breakfast tomorrow?" And with that final thought, he fell asleep.

A/N: Another chapter done! Thanks to everyone who has read it so far.

_Inuyasha Fan: _I'm glad you're enjoying it. Of course I'll keep updating. What? Do you think I'll just leave it there? No way!

_Turtlerad17:_ Am I to take it you're not a Kikyo fan? Just a guess. Like I said, if I do bring her in, there would have been no previous relationship between her and our little Inuyasha. Don't worry, Kagome is his only girl!

_Sesshou-chan_: I hope you do keep and eye on this story. I should be getting more interesting very soon. I just have to build it up to the right time.

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! Don't forget to check out my other stories!

:: Aoura Maidnen ::


	7. Pain And Tears

A/N: It took me all night (with a migraine, I might add) but I finally finished this chapter. I know it's short, but it's pretty good, if I do say so myself (and I do!). Enjoy and don't forget to push that little blue "GO" button, when you have "Submit Review" highlighted. It's just a nice gesture. I supply the story, you supply the reviews. Pretty fair, I think...

Note: This is a Dream/Flashback/Sudden Memory Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...but I know who does! (Just kidding)

What _Is_ A Half Breed?

"_Get out of here!"_

_Pain_

"_We don't want your kind in our village!"_

_Another pain_

"_Find somewhere else to live, half-breed!"_

_More pain_

_A group of children ran through the village, chasing a small, red clad figure, shouting insults and taunts while throwing stones. A sharp pain exploded on the figures arm, another on his back and a third, the most painful, on the back of his head. This brought the figure to his knees. A few more stones were cast before the antagonists tired of their game and dispersed, leaving the tiny figure, hurt and alone. _

"_It's not right."_

_Tear_

"_A human and a demon?"_

_Another tear_

"_She must be in league with them. They're evil!"_

_More tears_

_A small child, no older then5 years old, sat on the branch of a tree that was set in the center of the village. Attempting to hide himself from farther torment, he dared not move until he knew everyone in the village had returned to their homes. Moving slowly and as quietly as possible, he drew the sleeve of his haori across his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision. The pure white ears atop his head, which almost blended in with his ivory hair, twitched from side to side. Though he tried to block out the villagers comments, these ears only amplified their harsh words. Each insult echoed in the poor boys mind. _

"_Why do they hate me?" He asked himself. Looking down at his hands, now covered with scraps and cuts, he examined his claws carefully. He fingered a small bit of white hair that hung in front of his amber eyes. "Why do I have to be different?" Suddenly, his sensitive nose picked up a familiar scent, the scent of cherry blossoms, fresh cooked tempura and a hint of sake. He knew, beyond a doubt, who it was. _

"_Inuyasha?" A soft voice floated on the wind and reached the boys ears. A smile crossed his slightly swollen face. His salvation! "Inuyasha? Where are you?" Her voice was full of love and concern. Standing on his perch of a branch, Inuyasha prepared to leap from the tree. Just before his feet left the stable branch, though, the same soft voice said a bit threateningly, yet playfully. In came in a very low whisper, that could not have been heard if not for Inuyasha's sensitive ears. _

"_Inuyasha, don't you dare jump from that branch." Looking down, Inuyasha smiled as his mother continued to look around the tree, as if she had no idea her son was hovering right above her head. She knew exactly how to handle the villagers. Shooting a quick glance up into the tree, the beautiful woman down below winked then returned to her act of search for her son. _

_It was not more then 15 minutes later that the entire village was safely inside their own homes, when Inuyasha looked around for his mother again._

"_Mother?" He called as softly as possible. She can't be very far away; her scent was still very strong. Out of the shadows, her figure appeared. Inuyasha happily jumped down from his hiding place, landing perfectly on the soft ground below. With one hand on the ground to steady him, he slowly stood up and smiled slyly. _

"_Inuyasha, you know I don't like it when you do that." She said, her voice concerned and loving. _

"_I know." He said matter-of-factly. _

"_What were you doing up there?" She asked. Inuyasha bowed his head. _

"_I...I was hiding." He admitted._

"_Hiding from what, my dear?" She asked, taking his tiny, clawed hand into her own as she began to lead her son home._

"_From the other children." He said softly. "They were teasing me again and started throwing rocks at me." Thinking back on that event, Inuyasha slowly raised his free hand and felt the back of his head. A bump had formed where the stone had made contact with him. He flinched when his fingers touched it; the physical and emotional pain came flooding back to him. _

"_They did?" His mother asked, her tone, not one of disbelief, but of slight surprise and sadness. The pair walked the rest of the way home in silence. _

"_Mother, why am I different?" He asked innocently when they finally arrived at their home. He was just taking off his haori and lying down in his room when his mother knelt down next to him. _

"_Because," she started, gently brushing aside his beautiful hair, "you are special. The Gods have blessed you with gifts and that is nothing that you should ever be ashamed of." _

"_But why don't the other children like me? Why do the villagers whisper about us? Why do they say mean things to you...about me?" Inuyasha's mother pulled back a bit, surprised at what her son was telling her. _

"_You... you know about that." She asked him seriously. Inuyasha didn't answer. He simply reached up and tugged lightly on one of his ears. "I'm sorry you had to hear those things. Some people just don't understand."_

"_Understand what?" He asked through a long yawn. His vision slowly began to blur and his eyes eventually closed. _

"_How wonderful you really are." She whispered into her son's ears. They twitched slightly, but he never awoke. "Good night." She added, kissing Inuyasha on the forehead then quietly left the room, tears of sorrow filling her eyes. _

A/N: Poor Inu-chan. Kids can be so cruel to people who are different! Next chapter; Kagome and Inuyasha are going to discover what secrets the well holds! See ya then!

:: Aoura Maiden ::


	8. Protection From The Light

9

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while but there is this little thing called 'school' that has taken up much of my precious writing time. How dare they think that I should waste my writing time to do something as unimportant as studying! Who do they think they are? Anyway, here is another chapter finally completed. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Are you sure? I can't just get away with everyone assuming it? No? Damn...Fine, here it is then.

I don't own Inuyasha.

Happy now? whips tear from eyes

What _Is_ A Half Breed?

Panting, Inuyasha quickly sat up as straight as a board. Cold sweat was running down his forehead and neck. Looking around quickly, remembered the earlier events and sighed heavily. Damn dreams. They had been coming more and more frequently lately. They were never exactly the same, but always very similar. There was a young boy with white hair and dog ears in a red haori (just like himself) and a beautiful and kind woman who took care of him. What was all this about? Were they memories from his childhood? He couldn't remember anything of his life before he was 6 years old and he woke up one day in an orphanage.

They also seemed to be more vivid when he slept on the ground, rather then in a tree. Something about being in a tree; the freedom, the height, the security, just made him feel comfortable; made him feel safe. Being on the ground made him feel vulnerable and he hated the feeling. Turning his gaze upward, he noticed the rafters that supported the roof. From the looks of them, they were old, but seemed strong enough. Without a second's hesitation, he leapt up and sat down cautiously on the beam. It held strong.

Settling back contently, he glanced back down at Kagome and scoffed. She was still asleep and still leaning against the railing of the steps. 'Her back is going to hurt when she wakes up', Inuyasha thought to himself, shaking his head at the girl. Still, there was something about her; this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach when ever he looked at her. Even from where he was, he could sense her. The smell of cherry blossoms surrounded her and gently floated up through the rafters. Then, he felt something else, something strangely familiar, yet, he couldn't recognize it.

All the deep thought he was putting into this was beginning to hurt his head. Letting out a long, tired yawn, Inuyasha decided to try to get some more sleep. He knew it was still late out and thought that, while he had the opportunity to sleep inside and out of the cold, he was going to take advantage of it. Yawning again, he folded his arms across his chest and brought one leg in towards his body, allowing the other leg to dangle off the beam. The warmth of being safely inside, which he hadn't felt since he didn't know when, quickly helped his tired body fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

:-:

Kagome slowly began to wake up. Her back and neck felt stiff, the same stiff feeling she feels when she falls asleep at her desk while studying. Slowly opening her eyes, she found that she was not staring up at her bedroom ceiling or even the wall, if she was at her desk, like usual.

'Am I still dreaming?' She thought to herself. She could remember parts of her dream; there was a boy with white hair and dog ears, it was raining outside and she was in the park. Then they were in the well house. What a strange dream. Cautiously, she reached up to rub the sleep out of her eyes and a blanket fell from her shoulder. What? This isn't her usual quilt from her bed. Finally being able to focus on her surroundings, Kagome realized she WAS in the well house.

"What the...?" She started, quickly looking around her. How had she gotten there? Was she sleepwalking? Wait! Her dream! Maybe it wasn't a dream at all. Had all that really happened? If it did, where was the boy? Pulling the blanket back over her shoulders (she was still a bit damp and a chill ran down her spine) Kagome stood up. The first place she looked was down the steps at the well. It would be very easy for someone to be hiding down there. This thought didn't comfort her very much as the descended the stairs. Nothing there except a bunch of spiders webs.

As she ascended the stairs, she thought she caught a glimpse of someone sitting near the door. It was only a shadow and she couldn't tell who it was, so she was very cautious about approaching. Getting down on all fours, Kagome quietly climbed the steps. Staying crouched down, so whoever it was could not see her, she slowly peered over the top step. Nothing. Whoever was there before was gone now.

Standing up, she looked around again. Maybe everything _was_ just a dream. It had to have been. Who ever heard of a dog-eared boy that lives in a tree? Kagome laughed inside. What a stupid idea. How could she even begin to think it had really happened? But then again, if it was all a dream, how did she end up in the well house?

Suddenly, Kagome had the strange feeling that she wasn't alone. Looking around again, she kept telling herself that the only thing that was with her, were the spiders. That sent another chill up her spine. The less time she had to be in the well house, the better. What she didn't know was, there were more then just spiders watching her every move.

:-:

Up in the raptors, Inuyasha, who had re-awoken just before Kagome, sat perched on one of the wooden beams, watching the girl as she went down to inspect the well, began to climb the stairs, stopped and crouched down like an animal to finish the climb.

'What is she doing,' he wondered to himself. Was this a girl thing or something? A thought then popped into his head. Maybe she was looking for him. But why? His mind was always on high suspicion mode and this girl, even though she had helped him, wasn't going to be any different. Not wanting to give away his position, he decided to wait until her back was turned, then come make his presence known.

As she stood on the top step, looking around, Inuyasha prepared himself to jump. He suddenly had a strange feeling, like he had been in this position before, but couldn't remember when. Shaking his head clear, he decided to ignore the deja-vu thought. He lived in trees and jumped from them all the time. That's probably what he was remembering. Still, it was a strange feeling.

'Forget it,' He told himself and focused is attention back on the girl. When she had moved a few steps forward towards the door, Inuyasha decided to take the opening. Letting himself free-fall, he landed perfectly on the wood-planked floor, causing the entire well house to creak and groan.

Jumping out of her skin, Kagome whirled around to find that the boy from her 'dream' was crouching down on the floor behind her. His bare feet were planted firmly on the floor and one of his clawed hands was flat in front of him, to steady himself.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kagome shouted, backing up against the wall of the well house. Her right hand was over her quickly beating heart while her left was extended out to her side, attempting to find something to latch onto, in case her legs decided to give out on her.

"Wondering the same thing about you." Inuyasha answered smugly, standing up straight.

"What? Where did you come from?" She inquired, beginning to wonder why he was still here. Inuyasha didn't answer her question. He simply stared at her with his wide, amber eyes. Kagome was momentarily captivated by those eyes. They were strange, so unique. Just like the boy himself. Before Kagome could say anything else, she began to get a strange feeling.

Inuyasha felt the same thing. Turning around, he stared down at the well again. This time, instead of finding nothing as he did before, Inuyasha and Kagome were shocked to find there was a strange blue light emitting from INSIDE the well. What made this even stranger, other then the fact that the well hasn't been used in years, was that the cover hasn't been removed in just as long!

"What in all the hells is that?" Inuyasha spat as he slowly inched his way away from the strange light. What he didn't realize he was also doing, was putting himself directly between the well and Kagome, using himself as a shield of protection. He may not have notice he was doing it, but Kagome sure did. She was still backed up against the wall when she first noticed the strange light. Not daring to move, Kagome was frozen in her place. That is, until, Inuyasha moved over and positioned himself in front of her. Leaning to her left so that she could see around him, Kagome watched as the light in the well grew brighter and brighter.

"Wh...what's going on?" She stuttered out.

"Hell if I know." Inuyasha snapped. "This is _your_ well isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it's never done this before!" Kagome shouted back at him. Inuyasha looked back over his shoulder to tell her to stop shouting because it was hurting his ears, but he never got the chance. Suddenly, the well cover as blown off with such a force, that it sent shrapnel of wood everywhere. On instinct, Inuyasha spun around and threw himself over Kagome, pressing her against the wall again; his chest only inches away from hers. He allowed his back to take the full force of the explosion while bracing himself against the wall, digging his claws into the old wood. Kagome screamed as the bright light engulfed them and splinters of wood came from all angles.

"Will you shut the hell up?!" Inuyasha demanded, staring down at Kagome with his harsh, amber eyes. His ears were flattened to his head now, almost completely hidden among his hair. Suddenly, the entire well house was filled with a blinding, blue light. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, both out of intense fear of what was happening and the fact that she didn't want to go blind from the light. Above her, she could hear Inuyasha breathing heavily, panting.

That's when she _really_ realized what he was doing for her. He was protecting her, but not only that, he used his body as a shield. When the cover blew off the lid and sent wood flying everywhere, anything that would have hit her, hit _him_ instead. Who knows what sort of pain he was in at the moment? His back was probably full of cuts and splinters.

Forgetting about everything else, Kagome opened her eyes and stared up at the strange boy. 'Why was he doing this?' she thought. His face was set in, what seemed to be, a permanent scowl, his eyes narrowed with an expression of frustration and pain was spread across his face. She continued to stare at him with eyes of amazement.

Inuyasha suddenly sensed something different about the girl. A moment ago, she was body was rigid and the smell of fear covered her entire body. Now, though, he could feel her body against his relax a bit and the scent of fright slowly fading. Glancing downward, he realized that Kagome was now looking up at him with a strange expression on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" He demanded, beginning to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach from the way she was staring at him. Kagome's throat decided to take this opportunity to freeze up. Though she moved her lips in an attempt to speak, no sound came forth. "Well?" He shouted. Kagome's eyes suddenly darted to her right, attempting to see what was happening behind Inuyasha's body shield. Inuyasha noticed this and suddenly looked up.

Something was wrong. Or right, for that matter. The strange blue light that had filled the well house was gone. Slowly, after prying his claws from the wooden walls, he turned around to asses the situation. Unconsciously making sure Kagome stayed behind him, he began to wander around the well house, looking for any hint or clue that might explain what in all the hells had just happened.

"Stay right here." He ordered Kagome, who was edging her way away from the wall and towards the steps that lead down to the well.

"Why? I want to find out what just happened here." She exclaimed.

"Will you just listen to me?" Inuyasha howled back.

"Why should I?" Kagome retaliated. Just as Inuyasha was opening his mouth to tell her how stupid she was being, he thought he heard something. Kagome, noticing his sudden and almost passive change in expression, questioned him about it. "What's wrong?"

"Shut up." He hissed. Jumping from the top step down to the well, Inuyasha began searching for something. What it was, he wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that there was something there. After coming to the conclusion that there was nothing _outside_ the well, then what he was sensing must be _inside_ it. As stealthily as possible, he approached it and slowly peered over the side. Even with his amazing vision, all he could see was darkness. Nothing. But there had to be something there. He was sensing it. How could he sense something that didn't exist?!

"Find anything?" Kagome's voice startled Inuyasha out of his trance like state. He was so deep in thought; he hadn't even realized she had approached. Mentally, he scolded himself for letting his guard down.

"Didn't I tell you to say up there?" He barked, pointing to the top of the steps. Kagome, in response, simply put her hands on her hips and took a defying stance. She had her book bag on her back, as she was intending on going back to her house when she was finished dealing with the boy.

"And who do you think you are that you can tell _me_ what to do?" She snapped. He didn't answer. He simply glared at her. After a while, Kagome remembered something.

"So, how is your back?" She asked as nonchalantly as possible as she approached him. Not understanding what she was doing, Inuyasha pulled away from her.

"What are you talking about?" He snapped.

"Your back. It but really hurt after...after..." 'After what? You saved my life?' she thought to herself. "After all that wood hit you when the well cover blew off." Inuyasha stared at her for a minute, trying to figure out what she was babbling about. Then he remembered what he had done. He had thrown his body in front of hers, so she wouldn't get hurt.

Wait! He did what?! He had saved her. He protected her. But, that's not like him. He doesn't look out for anyone or care for anyone except himself. Why had he done that! There was something about this girl that was making him do things he normally wouldn't do and it was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Here, let me look at it." Kagome said after seeing the look on his face. 'He must be in so much pain', she thought as she reached for his haori top so that she could examine his back. Inuyasha was deep in thought again, which was another thing he was doing a lot around this girl, that he didn't realize what she was doing until he felt her pulling at his shirt.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded, pulling back from her grasp. Kagome stood back and looked at him coldly.

"I'm just trying to help. You probably have splinters all over your back. We should get them out now." She shot back.

"I don't need your help. I'm fine." He spat, turning his back to her. This, normally his way of ending an unwanted conversation, turned out to be a mistake on his part.

"Oh really? So then this doesn't hurt?" Kagome said, reaching out and poking the boys back with her index finger.

"Ahhh!" Inuyasha cried out, whirling around. "What the hell was that for?"

"See I knew you were hurt." She said triumphantly. "Just let me take a look at it."

"NO!" He howled. "I don't need _or WANT_ your help!"

The two held another staring contest for the next 5 minutes. Eventually, Kagome tired of the game and forfeit by taking a seat on the edge of the well.

"I don't think you should do that." Inuyasha said suddenly. Kagome noted that his voice was not as hostile as usual. It actually carried a hint of concern and worry. What she didn't know was he was sensing something from the well again and he had a really bad feeling that something was about to happen.

"Why not? You think I'm going to fall in and you'll have to go down to rescue me?" Kagome asked, playfully leaning back so it appeared that she would fall into the darkness of the well at any second.

"And why the hell would I go down there to rescue you?!" He almost laughed at the thought of it. Though, watching her rock back and forth made him really uncomfortable.

"Seriously, don't do that." He said urgently. Kagome, starting to get a strange feeling as well, decided to heed his words. Just as she sat up, the strange blue light that had engulfed them before suddenly returned. This time, though, there was a powerful energy accompanying the light. It felt like some sort of suction. Kagome could feel herself being dragged in.

"Inuyasha! HELP ME!" She screamed and held on to the edge of the well as tightly as she could. But soon, the suction became too much and her hands slipped. Letting out a glass shattering sheik as she fell back, she thought that was the end. Suddenly, she felt something grip her right wrist and begin to pull her forward.

Opening her eyes, which she had closed tightly when she first saw the light again, she saw Inuyasha gripping her wrist tightly and attempting to pull her away from the well. He seemed to be having some difficultly though, as though he too was being sucked in. Beads of sweat could be easily seen gathering on his forehead while his face was contorted in an expression of concentration and frustration.

Not only was his forehead gathering sweat, but so were his hands. Soon, though he try with all his might to keep a solid grip on her, she began to, quite literally, slip through his fingers.

"NO!" He cried out as he dove towards her and attempted to grab her again before she fell into the darkness. He succeeded in getting a hold of her arm.

"Don't let go." She whispered in a voice full of fear. Her eyes were red and wide with horror while salted tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"Of course I'm not going to let go!" He said in a harsher tone then he had intended. Then, softening his tone, he added, "Just hang on. I'll get you up in a minute." Unfortunately, neither of them was strong enough to fight the amazing energy that was emitting from the well. With Kagome going down first and Inuyasha quickly following suit, the pair tumbled down into the seemingly endless darkness of the well. Not knowing what to expect at the bottom, Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to his body, her chest against his and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. He then rotated his body so that when they hit bottom, he would take the force of the impact.

That was the last thing he remembered. He had to protect her. As they fell, the blue light became brighter and brighter. As the light increased, Inuyasha and Kagome's consciousness decreased, until they were free falling into the unknown; unaware of where or _when_ they would end up.

A/N: Finally! This chapter is extra long to make up for my lack or writing recently. I hope you are still enjoying this story! PLEASE! Don't forget to review. Think of it this way: If you review, it will make me happy and when I'm happy, I write more. So it's a win-win situation, right?

:-: AouraMaiden :-:


	9. Awakening To A Meeting

A/N: Yay! Another chapter done already! With my friend, Keri Maxwell (my very hyper, Inuyasha, Lord of the Rings, ADHD friend. Read her work! It's amazing!) I have come one step closer to unraveling the secrets to Inuyasha's past! Unfortunately for you, this chapter doesn't really explain anything. But no worries, I have introduced our favorite cougheverydaycouch monk friend! And very soon, a few more familiar faces will appear! Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

AouraMaiden: "Yes! I own Inuyasha! I DO!" _laughs evilly_  
Keri Maxwell: _slap_ "No you don't! Bad AouraMaiden! Bad!" _runs off with Inuyasha for herself. Takes and Miroku and Jakotsu for grins  
_AouraMaiden: "Bring them back!"  
Keri Maxwell: "NEVER!" _laughs hysterically, leaving AouraMaiden crying_

What _Is_ A Half Breed?

Kagome slowly began to regain consciousness. She was lying on the ground on her right side. Her right arm was pinned underneath something while her left was wrapped around the same something. Whatever it was, it wasn't too heavy; actually, it was quite soft and very warm. It was a very comforting feeling; it made her feel safe and secure, like nothing in the world could hurt her.

Slowly, as her brain began to process again, she tried to remember what might have happen. Suddenly, all the memories came rushing back to her. Images of the well house, the blinding blue light, the sensation of being pulled into the well and of Inuyasha trying to save her.

"INUYASHA!" She cried out, sitting up as fast as her slightly sore and still fatigued body would allow her. As she yanked her arm out from underneath whatever she was pinned under, she heard a cross between a moan and a low growl. She quickly pulled away, thinking it was some sort of wild animal. In the dark it was difficult to see what she was doing and accidentally kicked it, hard.

"Ow!" A guff and groggy voice exclaimed. "What the hell?"

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed, crawling around in the semi-dark until she finally found him. Her eyes still hadn't adjusted to the strange lighting. "Are you alright?"

"I was, until _someone_ kicked me!" He snapped. Kagome just sat there and thought she heard a whispered 'bitch' under his breath.

"What did you just call me?" She demanded.

"Nothing." He mumbled as he slowly attempted to sit up. "Oh man." He groaned, rubbing his back and side. He didn't remember landing after being pulled into the well; he must have blacked out or something, but he did remember what he did just as they began to fall and winced again as the consequences of his actions reminded him not to move so quickly.

"Where are we?" Kagome said in a voice just above a whisper.

"At the bottom of the well." Inuyasha stated with a sigh because the answer was so obvious that even this stupid girl should have known. As Kagome's eyes finally adjusted (Inuyasha had no problem seeing, even in the strange lighting), they found a hard packed dirt floor and dirt walls around them. Stray tree roots were sticking out a few feet above their heads and the mouth of the well sat about 10 feet beyond that.

"But look at how bright it is up there." Kagome commented. Both turned their gaze up ward. Bright sunlight could be seen shinning down, but they were too deep into the earth for the light to reach them.

"So?"

"So," Kagome began to explain, "the well is _inside_ the well house. How can there be that much sunlight!" Inuyasha stared at her for a minute, thinking about what she was saying. She was right. There was no way there could be that much light up there if the well was inside. Inhaling deeply through his nose, he started to decipher different scents; grass, pine and oak trees and clean stream. Quite a distance away, there were people.

But that didn't make sense. They were in the middle of the city. Sure, the smell of people seemed right, but it should be a lot stronger. Also, there weren't that many pine trees in the area, much less a fresh water stream. The stench of gasoline driven cars, over worked factories, and other such pollution was replaced with the sweet scent of fresh morning dew, clean air and the fait accent of steamed rice.

"I'll be right back. Stay here." Inuyasha ordered. Then, without another word, he crouched down; holding the position for a second, then sprang up from the ground, flying into the air. He reached the top with no problem, climbed over the edge and disappeared.

"Stay here? Where am I supposed to go?!" Kagome shouted at the boy's back. Although he was already out of the well, she thought she heard a faint 'Keh' come from above her. A few minutes later, Inuyasha peered over the edge of the well again.

"I'm coming down!" He called down. Kagome moved out of the way until she was leaning against the dirt wall. The next thing she knew, Inuyasha was back in his crouching position on the ground in front of her.

"So, where are we?" She asked urgently as he got to his feet.

"You've got to see this." His voice was full of awe. Kagome looked around then back at the boy.

"How do you expect me to get out of here? I don't have your abilities." She said plainly. Inuyasha looked around, just like Kagome had, then sighed heavily. Turing his back to her, he crouched down and froze. Kagome just looked on at him, having absolutely no idea what he was doing.

"What are you waiting for?" He snapped after a minute.

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Get on my back, stupid." He sighed then added a low groan for good measure.

"Stupid! Who are you calling stupid?" She yelled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Will you just get on so I can get you out of here?!" He barked. Hesitantly, Kagome began to climb piggy-back style onto Inuyasha's back, his words echoing in her mind.

"..._so I can get you out of here?!"_ He didn't say, 'so WE can get out of here.' It sounded like he was concerned about her. He could easily have left here there when he went up the first time; all he had to do was just walk away and not turn back , but he didn't. He came back for her.

"You ready?" He asked after a while. Kagome was now seated on his back; his arms wrapped around each of her legs, holding her tightly while her arms were locked around his neck.

"Uh-huh." Kagome replied shakily.

"Here we go!" And with that, Inuyasha leapt up and out of the well. Kagome shrieked once more as she felt herself leave the safety of the ground. "Quit screaming in my ears!" Inuyasha shouted as his feet landed firmly on the soft grass. Standing erect, he let go of Kagome's legs and let her fall less then gracefully to the ground, landing with a light 'thud'.

"Ow." She groaned, rubbing her already sore back. "What did you do that for?" She demanded.

"That's for screaming in my ear." He explained reaching up and rubbing his ears again, which were still ringing from all the shouting. Looking around, Inuyasha decided to investigate the surrounding area.

"Don't move." He ordered. "I'm going to have a look around."

Inuyasha looked around the clearing again. Taking a few steps forward, he tried to distinguish all the different scents. So many new smells attacked his nose; he didn't know where to start.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, coming up next to him. He glared down at her.

"Do you ever listen?" He snapped at Kagome, who just smirked back at him.

"Not when I'm treated like this."

"Keh. Typical woman." He muttered.

"And what would you know about typical women?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha turned to her with a look of frustration and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Just as I thought; you're all bark and no bite." Inuyasha's face became bright red and his eyes narrowed as Kagome turned her back on him and started walking away. Bearing his fangs, he slowly began to advance on her.

"I'll show you a bite." He growled menacingly. Just as he reached out to grab her arm, he suddenly sensed someone near by. Spinning around, he found a young man, about 19 years old dressed in dark monks clothing running full speed towards them. Kagome had stopped and turned to say something to Inuyasha but immediately forgot it when she saw the other boy.

"Now what?" Inuyasha inwardly groaned.

"Don't even think about touching her, you evil demon!" The boy shouted, holding up the staff he held in his left hand.

"Demon?" Both Inuyasha and Kagome said aloud. The monk stopped a few feet in front the pair, jammed his staff into the ground in front of him and took a firm stance, preparing to fight.

"Unhand her!" He demanded. Inuyasha looked down at his own _empty_ hands then questioningly at the boy. "If you release her now, you will not be harmed." He ordered. Inuyasha, unfazed by the monk's empty threat, took a confident step forward and flicked the staff, which easily fell to the ground with a light 'cling'. The boy flinched slightly at the disrespect towards his staff.

"I will not tell you again! Release her, demon." He shouted.

"Why do you keep calling me a demon?" Inuyasha snarled, clenching his hand into a tight fist. This guy was starting to get on his nerves. Kagome, on the other hand, was almost captivated by him. His hair was pulled back into a short ponytail, which revealed one golden hoop in one ear and two in the other.

'Well, he looks normal.' She thought, looking between the boy and Inuyasha, who were busy having a glaring contest.

"M'lady! Fear not! I shall rescue you from this vile creature's clutches." The boy called around Inuyasha to Kagome.

"What?" Kagome gasped out loud.

"Who you calling vile?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'll take care of this demon soon enough, then I shall take you away from here." The boy declared.

"Wait a minute!" Kagome responded, but her words fell on deaf ears, because at the same moment, Inuyasha launched himself at the boy, claws bared and ready to slash this guy to bits. The boy, being quicker then he looked, flung himself on the ground, grabbed his staff and, with impressive speed, came up just in time to duck the attack.

'He's fast.' Inuyasha thought as he lunged at the guy again and, once again, missed him. Before he knew it, their 'battle' had moved closer to Kagome. The boy had put himself between her and Inuyasha and was now facing her.

"You're safe now, m'lady." He said formally, giving her a small bow. Kagome blushed and Inuyasha, who had stopped attacking long enough to watch the scene, gave them a look of disgust.

"Oh...well...thank you," Kagome started, "but you see, I wasn't in any _real_ danger." She was about to explain herself but never got the chance. The monk suddenly dropped to one knee in front of her, took her hands into his and looked her right in the eye. Inuyasha's body suddenly became very tense. 'I just don't trust this guy,' he tried to tell himself when he realized how uncomfortable he was getting with how everything was playing out.

"You are so brave to not be frightened in the presence of such a dangerous creature." He said which caused Inuyasha to growl quite loudly. The monk ignored him and continued to address Kagome. "One as beautiful and brave as you," Kagome blushed again, "would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" The entire world seemed to stop at that very second in time. Not even the birds could be heard chirping.

A second later, the scene had changed dramatically. Kagome stood firm; her back pack off her shoulder and now in her hands. The young monk was lying unconscious on the ground in front of her; the right side of his face beginning to turn red with a large lump forming on his head. Inuyasha stood about a foot behind the monk, looking quite surprised. He had stopped short, with his arm raised and ready to strike the already unconscious monk. Looking up at Kagome, his expression quickly changed from one of anger to one of fear. He was quite ready to teach the guy a lesson he wouldn't soon forget, but Kagome had, quite literally, beat him to the punch. After seeing this, he was going to have to think twice about what he said to her.

"Now what are we going to do?" Kagome asked innocently. Inuyasha, shaking the slight sense of fear from his head, turned to her.

"There's a village not far from here. Over in that direction." He explained pointing somewhere beyond Kagome.

"How do you know that?" She questioned. "We've only been here a few minutes. There's no way you could have already traveled that far."

"Heh. I can smell them cooking lunch from a mile away!" He said proudly. Kagome looked and him then in the direction of the supposed village. Well, it could hurt to try.

"Alright then, lead on." She said. Inuyasha stood as still as stone.

"What?"

"You said you know where this village is, so, lead on. Maybe they can tell us where we are."

"And what makes you think I want to go anywhere with you?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Do you want to end up like him?" She asked, pointing at the monk, who still hadn't moved. Inuyasha, who had never feared anything in his entire life, suddenly felt a chill run down his spine.

"Fine." He said after a minute of contemplating which was more important; his pride or his life. "Come on." And without a second glance back, he followed the strong scent of cooked rice and fish towards the village, with Kagome at his side. Leaving the monk behind to eventually wake up, alone, disoriented and having no memory of the occurrence.

A/N: So, what do you think? Now be honest with me. You know, the easiest way is to simply put a few words in the little box that pops up when you click on the 'Go' button right down there. smiles "A craftsmen is always happy to hear his (her) work is appreciated!" Don't forget that!

:-: AouraMaiden :-:


	10. An Unexpected Welcome

A/N: Sorry this one took me so long. I got hit with some inspiration for other stories and had to get them started before I lost the drive. So, here it is! Enjoy!

Lavender Valentine: Yes, very scary Kagome. Good thing that Inuyasha got to see that before he did/said anything that he might regret later (right?). Too bad Miroku had to be the example for Inuyasha to learn by (but, on the other hand, he did deserve it...)

Turtlerad17: Yay! As I've said before, as of now, she will have no part in this story. If I do add her later on (don't hurt me), she won't interfere with the relationship. If anything, she may help explain Inuyasha's past to him.

Inuyasha Fan: Stupid Miroku is right. But then again, did we expect any less from our favorite monk? Shippo will make his appearance soon enough, no worries!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...Wait, who says I can't?! (Lawyers enter and whisper in AouraMaiden's ear) Fine, fine. Stupid copy writes laws....

What _Is_ A Half Breed?

"I still feel bad about hitting that poor monk." Kagome commented to Inuyasha as they made their way through the forest and towards the village.

"Keh. He deserved it after what he said to you." Kagome looked up at the dog-eared boy with a bit of surprise. Did this mean he really cared about her? "Why would he ask YOU to bare his children anyway?" Inuyasha added under his breath. Kagome, though she didn't have his amazing hearing, had no problem understanding what he had just said.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?!" She shouted at him. Inuyasha, who had continued on a few more steps, stopped suddenly. Another chill was sent up his spine.

"I...uhh..." He stammered as he slowly turned around. He didn't really know _what_ he had meant by that. It just sort of came out. The look in Kagome's eyes seemed to frighten him more then he thought possible.

"Forget it!" She snapped, her body becoming very stiff as she marched past the still stunned boy. "I'll find my way home _alone_!" And with that, she continued on her straight path towards the village that Inuyasha had sensed earlier.

As she marched on, Inuyasha began to think about the situation, finally settling on one final question; should I really let her go on alone?

"Damn." He concluded with a heavy sigh. "That bitch is going to herself killed if I leave her alone too long." He had been sensing something that gave him a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something that felt dark and evil and he didn't trust her out alone.

"Hey! Wait!" He shouted, taking off after Kagome. Kagome turned around and watched as a red and white blur came rushing up to her.

"What?" She demanded. Inuyasha stood before her, looking a little nervous for a second but that quickly faded. His unsure expression was replaced with a smug smile.

"You're going to the wrong way." He said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Kagome looked around. She was just following the same path that he had been leading her. How could she be going the wrong way?

"You know, you say that a lot." Inuyasha laughed as Kagome stared at him blankly. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but promptly shut it again before anything came out. "Keh. Like I said before..." But before he could complete his sentence, his ears suddenly twitched. Someone was coming again. Kagome noticed that twitch (she had been staring at his ears, wanting to reach out and rub them, for the last few minutes) and began to look around.

"What's wrong?" She asked, noticing his sudden somber appearance.

"Shut up." He hushed her. Normally, Kagome would have retaliated, but sensing that something was about to happen, she kept quiet. Inuyasha's nose began to pick up numerous scents. They were really close to the village now and he had a feeling there was going to be trouble. Someone was watching them, he just knew it.

"Just let me handle them." Inuyasha ordered, taking another protective position in front of Kagome as he continued on towards the village.

"Handle who?" Kagome said, but didn't have to wait long for the answer. A minute later, they exited the forest and found a quaint looking village just ahead of them. Children were running around playing tag games, women were going about their daily chores, gossiping as they did so, and the men working hard and their own duties, doing their own gossiping.

"DEMONS!" A man suddenly shouted as he rushed forward from his hiding place behind one of the near by trees. "Demons in the village!" His voice echoed as the women began screaming in terror, picking up their children and rushing them into their homes. The men dropped whatever they were doing and grabbed whatever was nearby that they could use as a weapon. Kagome stood in shock, eyes wide with fear. Were they really going to attack them?! Shouting their 'battle cries', which include, "Show them no mercy!" "Kill them!" "Evil Demons!" the men continued their charge on the two new arrivals.

"Why do they keep calling me that?" Inuyasha questioned angrily. As the men reached the point where their weapons almost reached the pair, Inuyasha showed them who was boss. Bearing his claws, he swung his arm wildly yet deliberately at the quickly approaching group. Within seconds, every weapon was laying in splinters on the ground.

The men stood back, staring wide eyed at the white haired demon and his female companion. Quickly changing their tune the men glanced at each other before everyone one of them fell to their knees, bowing down to Inuyasha and Kagome, who could only stare on, confused.

"Now what?" Inuyasha demanded under his breath, looking around at the men who, only a minute ago, would have gladly killed them if given the chance. Now, they were crawling on the ground, worshiping them. What was going on here?

"Umm...Excuse me, but why were you trying to hurt us?" Kagome asked the group. Inuyasha looked questioningly at her. Why was she being to nice to them? They tried to kill her and she's being Lil' Miss Polite?!

"Oh, please forgive us." One man begged. "We were merely trying to protect our families. So many of our fellow villagers have been slaughtered by demons! We have to defend ourselves." The man's voice rose slightly at the end, but his body quickly shrank back the second the words left his lips.

"That's horrible!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha remained silent for a while, thinking.

"So, are you telling us," He started suddenly, which caused everyone to jump slightly, "that there are _demons_ running around here? Just killing people?" The men of the village all raised their heads and gave Inuyasha the same questioning look he was giving them.

"Please forgive me, sir," a very small, scrawny man off to the side mumbled, "but are you, yourself, not a demon?" Inuyasha was awe struck. A demon? Was he a demon?

"A demon? Could that be the reason for...?" Kagome didn't bother to finish her sentence. She simply reached up and tugged gently on one of Inuyasha's triangular ears. For a split second, Inuyasha allowed a small smile cross his lips and his eyes to close momentarily. One man took this opportunity to race back to the village to retrieve 'her'.

Inuyasha let out a soft sigh; the feeling of someone else's hands touching his ears, especially someone with hands as soft as hers, made him feel calm and relaxed. But this didn't last very long.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He demanded as he snapped out of his involuntary trance. Everyone within ear shot gasped and/or shuddered as the white haired guy in front of them reached out towards the helpless girl's arm. His intent was simply to knock her hand away but it must have seemed like he was going to do more because some people became outraged.

"Don't touch her!" Someone in the group shouted. Inuyasha froze; his hand in mid air. Flexing his fingers to better show off his claws, he turned his gaze to the man who had commented.

"What did you say?" He snarled in a low voice. The man who called out the first time had slowly began to rise up, but stopped when he was erect yet still on his knees when he caught the look in Inuyasha's eyes.

"I...I said not to touch her." He repeated his voice much less confident this time around. Inuyasha's eyes blazed.

"And who's going to stop me? You?" He asked with a short laugh. The lone, out spoken man looked around for support but found none. "How about I show you what these can really do?" He threatened. The man began to tremble.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted in a warning motherly tone.

"Stay out of this, bitch!" He snapped back.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed with so much force that everyone (including Inuyasha) backed away slightly. This girl was standing up to a demon! Though stunned, Inuyasha still had enough nerve to mutter, "Here we go with the 'what's again."

"How dare you! You know, I should...should..." but before she could finish, there was a loud, whistling sound. As if something very large and heavy was flying through the air. Everyone looked up just in time to see a giant boomerang soar above their heads. It was coming dangerously close to Kagome, but she was too afraid to move. Inuyasha, who was just ready to leap out of the way, noticed that Kagome wasn't moving.

"What are you doing?" He questioned as he jumped at her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Inuyasha sprang into the air and out of the path of the boomerang, just as it flew through the now empty space where Kagome had been standing.

"What was that?" Kagome asked aloud, look up to see where the boomerang had gone to. No sooner had she said this then the object suddenly came back around. It flew just inches over their heads and headed back to where it had come from. Looking up, everyone watched as an arm suddenly shot into the air and grasped onto handle that seemed to be attached to the boomerang.

"So, we have a quick one on our hands, do we?" A female voice asked. "This is just going to make this more interesting." Kagome and Inuyasha looked up and saw the last thing either of them expected to be there.

A/N: Guess who? If anyone is waiting for a special, little kitsune to show up, don't worry, an appearance will be made very soon! Another chapter finished! Yay! Enjoy and happy readings!

Ja'mattane!

:-: Aoura Maiden :-:


End file.
